Covet Thy Lover
by Myriddin
Summary: Quinn/Rachel. Set in high school. Quinn is closeted, Faberry are secretly together, and complications arise as neither of those facts entirely mesh. ONESHOT.


**Covet Thy Lover  
**By Myriddin

_Set in high school. Quinn is closeted, Faberry are secretly together, and complications arise as neither of those facts entirely mesh._

"So what do you think?"

Quinn considered the question from her position reclining back in her chair, a hand resting against her chin in deliberation as she studied her girlfriend. Her eyes trailed over every inch displayed, from Rachel's penny loafers to the long legs accented by the short skirt, all the way up to Rachel's impatient expression and the top of her dark head of hair. Rachel's brow furrowed as she frowned, her hands on her hips as she looked at Quinn expectantly.

"Is it just me, or do your skirts keep getting shorter?" A fact she regularly appreciated, though constantly fighting back the instinct to never let her girlfriend out the door again, away from the eyes of others. She sighed, watching as Rachel huffed and stamped her foot with annoyance.

Quinn had to smile. Her Rach was undeniably cute when she was annoyed. The blonde's eyes darkened in a way that should have prophesized her intentions had Rachel not been so preoccupied, self-consciously fiddling with hem of the skirt.

Rachel huffed again, looking away in exasperation. "If you're going to make fun, I'm going to change. You were the one who asked me to model it for you. It was Kurt's idea to buy it, anyway."

Quinn arched an eyebrow as she again gave her girlfriend a thorough onceover. "I never said I was complaining."

Rachel blushed, made a face and turned away from Quinn with an audible 'humph'. As Rachel moved to storm away, Quinn gently but firmly grabbed ahold and pulled her back, effectively changing the diva's momentum until she landed sprawled across the Cheerio's lap. Quinn locked her arms and legs around the brunette, trapping her in, and her mouth was suddenly at work, dropping a trail of soft kisses along Rachel's neck.

"Q-Quinn."

"I never said I didn't like it," the blonde purred, the dropped octave to her voice sending a pleasant chill down Rachel's spine, just as effectively as Quinn's continued ministrations as teeth and tongue teasingly grazed over the diva's skin, hitting a sensitive spot that made her gasp and tremble against her lover. "Jesus, Quinn! Where did this come from?"

Rachel felt more than saw Quinn's lips curl into a smirk against her skin, Quinn's hands slipping beneath the hem of her skirt, caressing the silken skin of her thighs. Quinn swallowed her startled moan as she turned Rachel's head to catch her mouth in a sudden kiss.

"Who knows? Maybe it's the skirt."

Rachel reached back to cup Quinn's cheek, sliding her fingers up into blonde locks. "Pervert," she teasingly scolded.

Quinn grinned as she slipped her fingers up to Rachel's pantyline, loving the feel of the diva's anticipating tremble against her. "Maybe, but you love me that way."

"I-" the words were momentarily cut off by a moan as Quinn pushed Rachel's panties aside and her fingers slid home, "I can't entirely deny that."

xx

Later, in their post-coital cuddling, Quinn grabbed the blanket on the back of the armchair to tuck around them the moment she felt Rachel shivering, their bodies cooling down and the sweat on their skin beginning to raise a chill. Quinn's arms tenderly enveloped her as Rachel curled up against her. With the small size of the chair and their only slight height difference, the whole position was a tight fit, but they made it work, Rachel giving a small, contented smile as she tucked her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

Quinn combed her fingers through Rachel's russet hair, Rachel feeling the rapid flutter of her lover's pulse against her cheek, yet to calm down after their (pleasurable) exertion.

Quinn pressed a kiss to her ear, softly sighing before she spoke. "So I've been thinking about you…"

Rachel smiled lightly, leaning her head back to look up with a teasing light in her eyes. "Already? A cold shower might be in order."

Quinn tried to look offended but ended up smiling all the same, Rachel's soft laughter reverberating between them as she leaned up on her knees to face Quinn and peck her cheek. Quinn caught her waist, holding her steadfast as she encircled her arms around Quinn's neck for balance, watching Quinn's hazel eyes shift and darken as they studied her carefully. "You're so beautiful," Quinn whispered reverently, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the diva's ear.

Rachel's nose crinkled and she retook her place hiding in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn chuckled, charmed by the modesty but slightly saddened by the reality of the reaction. "You are," she affirmed, kissing the top of Rachel's head, "I'm sorry I ever made you feel otherwise."

Rachel drew back, looking affronted. "Quinn Fabray, I'll have you know no one can make me do anything. Even you."

Quinn chuckled. "But I'm serious, though," she said softly, "You are gorgeous, Rach. I might just have to keep you here."

Rachel smiled, the light mood reestablished. "Oh? Planning to hide me away in the tower?"

"Yep. Stash you away so I'm the only one that can see you."

_I'm not the one hiding_, came a whisper in Rachel's mind, who immediately feeling guilty for the thought. She knew the reasons they hid the way they did, Quinn's fear of losing her home and college fund, therefore jeopardizing the future she wanted so badly out of Lima, Ohio. Rachel brushed back Quinn's disheveled hair. "Tell me what this is really about," she coaxed, not having missed the undertone to Quinn's teasing.

Quinn blew out a harsh rush of breath, her jaw clenching. "I can't stand the thought of any other eyes on you. I know you don't notice it, but it's there. All day, every day."

"Eyes I can handle. I thought you could too." Rachel tilted up Quinn's chin, her thumb stroking the clamped tension of her jawline. "I know you. That's not it."

"Their eyes…I can't look at you the way they can."

"I hope you won't," Rachel replied wryly, a disgusted shiver crawling down her spine at the memory some of the lewd stares her more revealing Glee costumes tended to generate in the male (and a few female exceptions, most disturbingly the one occasion she caught Santana leering at her) population(s).

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I understand, Quinn, I do. You think I don't notice the looks you get yourself? The entire school looks at you."

Looking both tired and frustrated, Quinn closed her eyes as she let her head fall back against the chair. Rachel sighed sympathetically, nestling closer. "We never solve anything with this, do we?" Quinn murmured.

"No," Rachel replied, "We don't."

Quinn nuzzled against her neck, biting lightly into the tender skin, earning a shiver from her. As she spoke, the blonde breathed lightly against the sensitive spot, just a brush of air that spiked Rachel's sensuality all over again, "I just want you to be mine. Is that too much to want?"

Rachel couldn't find the heart to reply, knowing that as long as they were hidden from the world, there wasn't much that was possible for two of them together. _Just another year_, she reminded herself, entwining her fingers with Quinn and pressing closer.

_Just another year. _


End file.
